Double D's Aurorus
Double D's Aurorus is the seventh Pokemon currently owned by Double D. Personality As an Amaura, he retained the qualities of any other Amaura, not tolerating any pointless violence nor standing for bullies or tyrants, though Ed's Tyrunt at the time was an exception given that he was more curious than tyrannical. He is very kind and polite, and will greet his comrades when he comes out to eat. When he evolved into Aurorus, he appeared more confident, being able to see Tyrantrum as a comrade, despite everyone getting used to his giant threatening form. Aurorus is fairly protective of his teammates as he is willing to take hits for them, showing he won't let others fall before him. Since he detests bullies, he harbors great animosity towards Charizard, for he only sought power. Because of this, he had little to no interaction with him, and tries to defend his comrades from his appearance. Though after Charizard calmed down, this trait was lost and he was okay with interacting with him. Overview He was first introduced in "The Flare Scare", when he was revived from a Sail Fossil in a laboratory in Ambrette Town. When he first met Double D, he thought of him as a helpful person and tagged along with him on his journey. In "Duel of Honor", it was revealed that Amaura was sent to the PC in exchange for Double D's Venipede. In "A Fighting Chance", Amaura was added back to Double D's team when he sent Whirlipede to the PC. In "The Smell of Triumph", Amaura was used to battle against a wild Nidorino. When Nidorino went to used Fury Attack, Amaura used Icy Wind to slow it down, dealing damage in the process. Nidorino then used Poison Sting, but Amaura sent it right back with another Icy Wind, defeating the wild Nidorino. In "Reflection & Resolution", Amaura was called out to have breakfast with the other Pokemon, where he comforted and uneasy Dunsparce from the events of yesterday with Charmeleon's brutal threats. In "Home on the Ranch", Amaura was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where he commented to take it easy with Stunky's smell, much to Scolipede's annoyance. In "Growth", it was revealed that Amaura was the first Pokemon Double D used against Ramos. He was used to defeat Ramos's Jumpluff, but was defeated by Weepinbell. In "Spooks & Punks", Amaura was called out to eat with the other Pokemon, where he felt uneasy with Tyrantrum close by given his giant jaws. When Tyrantrum assured he wouldn't harm his teammate, Amaura grew satisfied and his worries went away. Later, he was called out to battle against a wild Stunfisk, which Eddy stepped on. When the wild Stunfisk used Mud Bomb, Amaura easily intercepted the attack with a super effective Aurora Beam, dealing damage to Stunfisk. When Stunfisk used another Mud Bomb, Amaura took the super effective hit to boost the power of Avalanche, defeating the wild Stunfisk. After the battle, it was revealed to have been dusk and Amaura evolved into Aurorus, greeting his Trainer upon Evolution. In "Dueling Fantasies", Aurorus was the second Pokemon Double D used to battle against Valerie, the Laverre City Gym Leader. He was revealed to have defeated Mr. Mime and dealt a lot of damage to Sylveon, but was defeated by Sylveon in the end. In "Scorching Scorn", Aurorus was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15. While eating Aurorus grew disgusted by Charizard, and a small verbal tiff broke out, leading to high tensions in the air. Later, Aurorus was called out to battle against Ed's Snorlax, who had just defeated Double D's Delphox. Aurorus started off with Hail, making the weather change and Snorlax took little damage. Snorlax then used Rollout, dealing some damage, but Aurorus dealt a lot of damage back with Avalanche. After dodging a Body Slam, Aurorus struck Snorlax with Aurora Beam, adding that with some Hail damage. Snorlax then used another Body Slam, and Aurorus sought to take it and finished Snorlax off with Avalanche, with Hail ending in the process. Aurorus then battled against ed's Charizard, who Mega Evolved into Mega Charizard. Aurorus then took a powerful Fire Fang, and then dealt damage with Avalanche. Mega Charizard then went in to use Fire Fang once more, dodging an Ancient Power in the process, and struck a powerful blow that defeated Aurorus, but not without Aurorus feeling pity for Mega Charizard's pointless obsession. In "Conviction", it was revealed that Blastoise, Scolipede, and Aurorus were all sent to the PC in place of Vivillon, Alakazam, and Double D's new Cryogonal. In "Inverse Pests", Aurorus was added back to Double D's party, where he was later seen eating with the other Pokemon. He commented on how their time went by so fast, and they only have little ground to cover until they reach the Pokemon League. Later, Aurorus was called out to participate in a Triple Inverse Battle with Eddy's new Durant and Ed's Delibird. Aurorus made his attack on Marowak by using Ancient Power, which was super effective with it being an Inverse Battle. However, Aurorus was struck by Marowak's Aerial Ace, which was also super effective, and with him holding the Thick Club, Aurorus received even more damage. This made him remark on how powerful the opponents were. Soon afterwards, Marowak was about to hit Durant with Outrage, but Aurorus intervened by using Avalanche and saving Durant, earning the Bug and Steel-Type's respect. Combining their efforts, Aurorus dodged a Flamethrower and dealt a blow on Ferrothorn with Ancient Power and Delibird and Durant finished him off. Aurorus was then open for Aerial Ace by Marowak, but was saved by Durant intercepting with Bug Bite. He then used Aurora Beam to fend against an incoming Ancient Power and created an explosion, to which Delibird finished Magcargo with Fly. When Durant then used Crunch to restrain Marowak, he threw him into the air, where Aurorus finished Marowak off with Ancient Power. With the battle won, Aurorus congratulated everyone with smiles before returning to his Poke Ball. In "From Then to Now", Aurorus was seen eating and relaxing in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center along with everyone else. In "A Clean Score Settled", Aurorus was called out to battle against Jonny's Trevenant on the bridge residing on Route 19. When Trevenant used Phantom Force, this left Aurorus with little resolve but to use Ice Beam on the bridge, making a thin layer of ice. Trevenant struck him, but in return, he could hardly keep his balance. Aurorus then used Ice Beam directly, though he was caught shocked that Trevenant used Wood Hammer as a shield. He was left to get poisoned by Trevenant's Toxic, and slowly sustained damage. Aurorus didn't take this lying down, so he used Ice Beam on Trevenant once more; this time, landing a clean hit and defeating him. Despite Toxic, he remained in battle and took on Jonny's Ledian. He attempted a lot of damage with Ancient Power, but Ledian dodged and she confused Aurorus with her Supersonic, causing him to slip and also take Toxic damage. With whatever conscience he had, he used Ice Beam while confused and dealt a damaging blow to Ledian; however, the Toxic damage finally got to him, and Aurorus fainted. In "On Thin Ice", Aurorus was the first Pokemon Double D used against Wulfric's Abomasnow. Aurorus was able to defeat Abomasnow, but lost to Wulfric's Cryogonal's Flash Cannon. In "Derniere Way", Aurorus was revealed to have been deposited back into Double D's PC. In "The War is Over", Aurorus was revealed to have been added back to Double D's party. In "Final Four", Aurorus was revealed to have helped Double D defeat Drasna of the Elite Four all on his own, since he had the Type advantage. In "The Eds - Part I", Aurorus was the third Pokemon Double D used to battle against Diantha. Aurorus was used to battle against Diantha's, more serious, Aurorus. Both agreed to not hold back against the other, and Double D's Aurorus used Ancient Power, dealing super effective damage onto Diantha's Aurorus. Diantha's Aurorus then used Light Screen as a precaution for later on, and he attacked with Thunder, which struck Double D's Aurorus with a brutal blow. Double D's Aurorus felt a lot of damage, but kept on battling and used Avalanche, scoring some more damage. Diantha's Aurorus then used Blizzard then after, though not much damage was dealt. Double D ad Diantha's Aurorus' used Avalanche and Thunder respectively and simultaneously. Both Pokemon suffered incredulous damage, and Double D's Aurorus refused to quick and back down. Diantha's Aurorus then used Thunder attack, but as a counter, Double D's Aurorus used Ice Beam and intercepted the attack. Both him and his trainer cried out together, and with all his might, Aurorus's Ice Beam deflected Thunder towards Diantha's Aurorus, along with Ice Beam, both combined assaults knocking out her Aurorus. Aurorus remained in, proudly standing and going up against Diantha's Gourgeist next. Aurorus used Ice Beam, but Gourgeist used Phantom Force and dodged, leaving Aurorus to recall battling against Jonny's Gourgeist in the past. He never got a counter in as Phantom Force struck him down, but not before Aurorus fondly remembered the interesting journey he shared with Double D and the other Fossil Pokemon, and was defeated. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Aurorus, along with the other Pokemon, left with their trainers to go back to the cul-de-sac. Moves * Hail * Ancient Power * Avalanche * Ice Beam Trivia * Aurorus is the only ancient Pokemon who has been in the least amount of onscreen battles. * Aurorus is the second ancient Pokemon to undergo a normal Evolution, the first being Tyrunt into Tyrantrum. Category:Double D's Pokemon Category:Male Pokemon Category:Ice Type Category:Rock Type